dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mask vs Waluigi
The Mask vs Waluigi is an Episode of DBX, featuring The Mask of the eponymous franchise and Waluigi from Super Mario Bros. Description Dark Horse vs Nintendo!, Two Goofy Anti Heroic characters who has Wacky Weaponry, Who can win? Introduction NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre-Fight Waluigi was walking down the street until he see Luigi walking talking with Mario. Waluigi smirked and said. Waluigi: Wahaha, It's Waluigi Time! Waluigi pulled out a Bob-Omb and threw it to the Mario Bros making them end flying away. The Mask was walking and he suddenly said the thing that happened. The Mask suddenly pointed Waluigi with a Gun. Waluigi: Wah? The Mask: It's time you stop now, I'm The Mask and I stop villains like you! Waluigi: Waluigi time! FIGHT! Fight The Mask was shooting Bullets to Waluigi who was dodging them alot of times. Waluigi then suddenly decide use a Tennis Racket launching Balls at The Mask hitting him into the face alot of times until Waluigi suddenly kicked The Mask into the ground. Waluigi: Wahahaha, Waluigi is number one! The Mask suddenly gets up and said. The Mask: I know you mean you're the losser one! Waluigi suddenly got angrily and The Mask pulled out a Boxing Glove punching Waluigi alot of times into the face. The Mask: sssssssssssMOKIN! The Mask suddenly punches Waluigi into a wall making he get angrily and he suddenly threw a Bob-Omb at The Mask.... BOOM! The Mask end flying alot of kilometers until he landed into a wall. Waluigi: It's Waluigi Time! Waluigi pull out a Gun shooting at The Mask many times but The Mask regenerates. The Mask suddenly pulled out a Mallet and tried to whack Waluigi who pulled out a Baseball Bat clashing weapons until The Mask smacked Waluigi into a wall. Waluigi suddenly decided use a Bow and Arrow shooting Arrows at The Mask who regenerates and threw the Arrows at Waluigi who dodged them. Waluigi suddenly pulled out a Piranha Plant who tried to bite The Mask who was dodging the Bites and pulled out a Chainsaw decapitating the Piranha Plant. Suddenly Waluigi pulled out a Golf Club starting whacking The Mask with it and Mask suddenly use his Chainsaw to cut through the Golf Club. The Mask: Look who is lossing this battle, It's seems you're going to miss me so much! Waluigi got angry and pulled out Boxing Gloves punching Mask's face until punched him into a wall and was throwing Dodgeball Claws at The Mask stunning him. Waluigi then pull out a Liar Bomb and make puff smoke making Mask was coughing and Waluigi becomed into Star Waluigi jumping Kicking The Mask into the ground and starting kicking Mask more times until Waluigi becomes to normal. The Mask then use his Mallet whacking Waluigi away but Waluigi becomes into Mega Waluigi and he started stomping Mask alot of times making The Mask was hurt until Waluigi becomes to normal. Then Waluigi becomes into Mega Waluigi and Kicked The Mask into the ground kicking more The Mask alot of times until he kicked The Mask into a wall but Waluigi returns to normal. The Mask suddenly decide pull out two Chainsaws and said. The Mask: Well it's time to make you end of missing me now! The Mask spins cutting through Waluigi's body cutting his arms out of his Body and then he decapitates Waluigi making him ends into a Bloody Mess. Then The Mask pull out a Nuclear Bomb and make a Explosions becomes Waluigi's body into ashes. K.O! The Mask: ssssssssssMOKIN! Results The Mask suddenly appeared looking the Chamera and said. The Mask: The winner is Me, hahahahahaha! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs Cartoons themed DBXs